venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Johnny Ghost Puppet Arc
The Puppet Arc Ghost & Toast broke into Swift Taylor's house in order to film a documentary for the Discovery Channel as it was haunted by Animatronics. During the filming for the episode Johnny Toast was killed in a harpoon accident but was revived by Taylor's balloons. Later, when the animatronics broke into the house, Ghost was killed by Foxy as he was running with the camera. Taylor again managed to revive him, but because he had been killed by the animatronic so he turned into a puppet. This distressed him greatly as he was already low on fan girls. Taylor stated that the same thing had happened to his wife, and she returned to her normal state by jumping off the tower at the end of the maze. Johnny, however, was afraid of jumping, and so they tried to get him up to the tower using the balloon. When Ghost realized he could fly, he suddenly floated off into the sky, saying "I can go to my people now... Goodbye, Johnny... Forever..." Several months later, Ghost awoke in a replica of his old McDonalds in the 52nd dimension run by a Haunter Pokemon who he couldn't understand. after that time shifted through several alternate dimensions, trying to find some way back, encountering a motel run by Olaf and the Chicken Man, a zombie desert owned by the Housekeeper, and an island with a dragon and an alternate Johnny Toast named Chuckie who didn't know who Ghost was. It was in this dimension that he discovered he could get back to his home dimension using a raft. During this time he would occasionally revert into his Casket persona due to Johnny Toast's absence, something Ghost was aware of. This became most apparent when he reached the Housekeeper's dimension. After an unseen incident in which Johnny became married to Toast's sister Jenny (whom Ghost mistook for a female version of Toast), Johnny woke up in a hospital to find that he had been in a coma, several months had now passed, his goldfish Poltergeist was dead, and squirrels had invaded America. Once again teaming up with Johnny Toast (and Tom and Jerry), Ghost began fighting the zombie apocalypse, glad that "things are back to normal". However, this also turned out to be a dream, and a looping dream at that, but Johnny did finally seem to find a back portal into the first dimension. He awoke to find the real Johnny. They found they were stuck on Hell's Island, looking for the cure for him being a puppet and a way out of the town. With them was a mysterious girl who knew of Johnny Ghost's original personality, however Ghost did not believe in her hints about his past. Eventually, they all eventually escaped the town by train, restoring Ghost's humanity with peanut butter in the process, thus ending his journey through the dimensions. Back to Normal Shortly after regaining his humanity, Johnny received a call for a haunting taking place in a small town. Travelling there in a junker car supplied by Toast, he discovered that the supposed "ghost" was really just a man in a suit, and that the whole situation was a prank set up by Toast. During a surf boarding competition, Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast became stranded in the Middle Ages after an incident involving a surfing competition, a flying saucer, and Toast whistling the British National a Anthem whilst doing a 360 jump on a surfboard. A storm sent them into the Middle Ages where Miraak told them he would help them get back if they defended the town from invaders and dragons. They did this; however Miraak did not keep his word and they became trapped for 3 months in the Middle Ages with an annoying fan girl (who turned out to be a ghost) and a Lucario. The portal they used to escape sent them to an underground lair full of dead people and caused Ghost to revert to his younger self. They managed to escape relatively unscathed by finding skulls and medallions and solving puzzles, but Ghost became extremely panicked during the investigation and they accidentally released an ancient evil in the process - one that had, apparently, been waiting for them. On a trip to England to investigate Toast's haunted mansion they discovered Spooker and Billy in the house and a fat Godzilla trying to lose weight. The night quickly turned into a murder mystery. Ghost was tricked into quitting his job at Mcdonalds by a Stormtrooper and discovered it had been taken over by the 501st legion, however he took back the McDonald's with the help of some high-powered rifles. Category:Johnny Ghost